


Like A Daydream

by ThereIsThat



Series: The Hope That Keeps Her Going [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Actor Lexa, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, F/F, Friendship/Love, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Surprise Kissing, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsThat/pseuds/ThereIsThat
Summary: okay, yes. we can call that a little teaser of kisses and sugary lines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is that of a song by Ride.

**_Lovers_ **

 

__

_Settings: after midnight. Somewhere along the Pacific Ocean. The beach is almost empty except for few people walking by. Clarke and Lexa are standing looking at the raging waves and chatting quietly_.

 

 

-… I know I can do better, I just have to figure out how to…

Lexa's voice is cut mid-sentence by Clarke's tilted head approaching towards her face, she moves a lock of hair behind her ear and her lips hug Lexa's ones in an eager kiss, breathing heavily as she sucks on her lower lip a bit longer before she backs away, a red blush rising on her cheeks.

-what was that?

 Lexa asks as she swings backward regaining her balance.

-sorry. Your lips somehow look even more delicious when you talk so passionately like that.

-delicious huh?

 Lexa can't help grinning as she sees Clarke's look drifting away shyly.

-Sorry.

-Clarke,

 (She calls in a whisper as her nose brushes the blonde's jaw)

   Kiss me again.

Clarke only needs a single glance of assurance to indulge fully in a slower, more passionate, and wetter kiss. She's fully aware of the wine taste as her tongue swarms the warmth of her lover's mouth. They rest their foreheads against each other after a minute or two.

-you see, no need to be sorry. I'm yours.

Clarke blinks a burning tear away before it escapes.

-I still wonder if it's all one fucking amazing dream.

-maybe it is. We should enjoy it the best we can then.

Clarke takes the invitation deliberately to start the kiss again. Her hands gently reaching under Lexa's shirt drawing invisibly electrifying lines with her fingers.

-Emmm

  (Lexa moans trying to form a muffled sentence between kisses) not here. Look around you.

-at? I can't see anything but you.

 Lexa chuckles softly holding Clarke's both hands and tangling their fingers together.

-cheesy and horny wow!

 (She plants a little kiss on the dimple on Clarke's chin jokingly)

Let's go to our room. So you can enjoy all that's yours thoroughly.


End file.
